Conventional detachable sunglasses, such as clip-on sunglasses, has no temple and is constructed for detachably mounted to a regular eyeglasses. Therefore, a shortsighted or farsighted person can directly attach the clip-on sunglasses to his or her shortsighted or farsighted eyeglasses instead of having a pair of special made spectacles with shortsighted or farsighted lenses.
Although there are uncountable number of styles and kinds of eyeglasses designed for different kinds of people and usage, every eyeglasses consists of a bridge having a predetermined length connecting the two lenses or the two rims. Besides, the angle between the two lenses is also pre-set by the manufacturers. However, the distance between two eyes of everybody is not a constant value while a particular style of eyeglasses normally contains a fixed length of bridge. Alternative speaking, since no one has an identical face, no glasses with a fixed length of bridge can fit everybody. Therefore, up to now, all eyeglass wearers may not select the favor style glasses frame only. They must try all styles individually. Sometimes, you may fond of a particular fashion style of glasses frame but the distance between rims may not fit your distance between eyes.
In view of the conventional detachable sunglasses, a particular kind of eyeglasses must use a respective detachable sunglasses in order to fit the bridge length. It would be a good news to all sunglasses manufacturers and consumers if there is a universal detachable sunglasses that can fit various sizes and styles of eyeglasses.